One Shot: Two Hearts Break as One
by XOXOMSXOXO
Summary: Andy and Miranda were once married and they have a little boy. But the two of them got divorced which lead them both to their current situations…. I suck at summaries so just please read… XD


Title: Two hearts Break as one  
Rating: PG- 13  
Pairing: Miranda / Andrea  
Summary: Andy and Miranda were once married and they have a little boy. But the two of them got divorced which lead tem both to their current situations…. I suck at summaries so just please read… XD Author's Note: Since I was dying from waiting for Big writers to update, I took the liberty to write my own thoughts….

This wasn't what she expected when she asked her this one day, just one day, to be together again...

"Do you love him?" she asked as they made their way along the roads of central park.

Andy just smiled at the question before answering, "I do" she said.

Miranda flinched for a second. She knew that she lost the right to be hurt when Andrea chooses to love someone now, but she always end up hurting even more than possible "Do... do... you..." she hesitantly wanted to ask before Andrea interrupted with a smile.

"You're going to ask if I still love you?" she asked before Miranda had the decency to blush. Andy snorted at the sweet reaction from her ex-wife.

"Of course I do" Andy said. She always did. She'll always do. "You can't ask me to explain why or how. Because even I myself am still confused" she looked frustrated.

"I don't know how it happened, it just did" she said with a smile as they once again suddenly stopped walking and Andy held those cold hands that used to caress her all through the night.

"And I am so happy. Because if you and Alex hadn't been the greatest provider of all the love I needed, I wouldn't have the greatest joys of my life" she smiled before continuing "Then and now" she said with great pride and joy of both her accomplishments and her failures...

Miranda always seemed to melt under those dark brown eyes as she saw the softness, pain, happiness, emptiness, pride and joys of the only real love she ever had "I know..." Miranda said with a sad smile "So when are you leaving?" she tried changing the subject.

"The day after tomorrow" Andrea sadly said.

It was as if they were mirroring each other's emotions: sadness, emptiness and disappointment.

"I see..." the editor said as she regretfully let go of Andrea's hand "Was seeing me again so bad that you had to fly halfway across the Atlantic to get away from me?" she asked seriously. But the tugging smile off her twitching lips says on the contrary.

Andrea saw this and tried to be defensive even before Miranda could stop her "Miranda..."

This time Miranda smiled fully "I know, I am sorry"

"It had been a great having you around again for the past few weeks Andrea. I wish you could take Timothy more often. It looked as if he really enjoyed himself with Caroline and Cassidy" Miranda then said with a smile as she thought of all three of her children being able to spend quality time together, not to mention Andrea and little Alice spending their time at the townhouse with the family in more than one occasion.

"Yah. I just can't believe we've been here for A month already! I haven't even been back to my house in Los Angeles since we spent a month at Las Vegas before we got here in New York" And said cheerfully.

"Yes, the girls missed the two of you very dearly, we all did." Miranda then said

"Yes" was the only reply she got.

Andy once again watched her hand as it caressed Miranda's. They continued walking. "So what did Tim tell you?" Andy asked at the thought of their little boy.

"Funny that little man. He took the situation maturely, the way a Priestly would do" She proudly stated. After all the years they were apart. The only thing that kept them from erasing each other's thought from the other was their son.

At this Andrea did smile "well he is our son after all" she said

"Yes, he is and he would always be" Miranda said with a smile as she remembered what her son told her

"He told me that even if he had two mothers, he wouldn't leave you the way I did" Miranda sadly stated.

At this Andy truly fret "Miranda I was the one who left..." she stated before Miranda interrupted her.

"and I let you get away with it... which makes me held responsible as much as it makes you" Miranda then said as they intensely looked at eyes other through the windows of their soul "he told me that you were devastated when the two of you left and that he couldn't do what I did to you" Miranda sadly stated as she remembered the small talk she had with their little boy

"He is a bright child Andréa, you should be proud of him"

"We should" Andy corrected as the hand which was holding the other slowly caressed Miranda's cheek.

"Yes" Miranda breathed as she remembered how the only love she ever had would have the power to make her sigh and crave for more with just one touch. This made Miranda's eyes filled with tears. It only reminded her of what she had once, but was foolish enough not to hang on. an excruciating pain in her heart let its presence be known as she thought of the lost love that she now think would turn out to be her one true thing.

Andy saw the tears that welled up in the older woman's eyes and she just had to ask "If you did love me, why did you let me leave without you" and if you still love me, why are you letting me leave again? She continued on her mind

"If you have indeed loved me why did you leave without me..." Miranda retorted. 'If you still love me why would you leave without me?' she then said to herself, wishing her ex-wife could hear her unsaid thoughts.

When silence deafened the two of them, Miranda spoke "We both had something to prove ourselves that we couldn't with the other. so we drifted... apart" she sadly stated as tears finally made their way down her cheeks. It was as if she was explaining it more to herself than to the woman she had always loved.

How she wished she could change everything. She wished that with just a snap of a finger she could change everything, back to where it was just the two of them, where life wasn't as complicated as it could have been.

"I... am sorry" Andy said as if she knew just what Miranda was thinking. Andy was about to wipe away the tears that made their presence known in the older woman's eyes. But before she could caress those soft cheeks, Miranda stopped her.

"Don't do that..." she said as she grabbed Andy's hand to stop it from touching her. She knew that if the woman continues to caress her, she would not have the strength to let go.

"Don't say that... not unless you mean it... I know you are happy with Alex and little Alice. You wouldn't have had her if you hadn't left me and found him" Miranda then said. It was painful but she had to accept the pain.

"I know..." Andy replied as she looked down on the floor with regret.

Miranda saw this and couldn't stop herself from uttering the words that had always plagued her mind; words that she so long wished to be true "How I wish things ended up differently for the two of us..."

The gazed at each other's eyes, welled up with tears "me too..." was the younger woman's reply.

Miranda took a deep breath before finally soaking into reality "so this is goodbye then?" she tried to weakly smile but it only came out as a strained one.

"I suppose so." Andy sadly replied

Miranda saw the longing look of desperation and pain in Andrea's eyes. She reached for the tear streaked cheek and softly caressed it, making the young woman bask and lean on her soft caresses "goodbye Andréa. Even though you are now another man's wife, you and my son will always be the desire of my heart and the love of my life" she said, not even bothering to hide the tears that were silently making their way down towards the ground.

Andy saw how broken her ex-wife was. And it was the last thing that triggered her to just reach for the broken love of her life and just hold her. Damned be their situation, but at this point of time the younger woman cared for nothing else and just hold her. "Oh Miranda... takes me somewhere far..." Andy said as she inhaled the older woman's scent, the scent of which she has so long missed.

Miranda was trying to control her sobs now "Andrea..." was the murmured and strained reply from the editor.

Andrea knew that Miranda would only withdraw from the intimate moment. But she just had to stop her before they kill each other with the pain that was being mirrored between the two of them "no... Please don't... don't tell me what we can and cannot do... just for a day Miranda... please?" she said as the tears continuously flowed from her eyes and down towards the editor's shoulder.

"b...but what would your husband say? What would we be doing aside from agonizing each other of the fact that we can never again have what we've already lost?" Miranda asked, closing her eyes as the reality of their situation twisted the dagger in her heart a little bit more.

Andy refused to think of anything straightly. She just wanted to experience what they had before, back when their love for each other was enough to conquer the obstacles that they were being faced with. "I don't know. I just wanna be with you" she whispered to the older Woman's ear "just like back in those days where we walked around the park holding our hands together. Like those times where we lounge at the den and watch romantic movies and you end up crying at the ending" she said with a controlled smile as the memories somehow became her outlet of that small happiness that was left inside her at the moment.

Miranda smiled as she pulled away from the embrace and gave Andre a knowing smile "I did not.." she tried denying But Andy continued her rant as the tears continuously flowed from her eyes

"or just about those days we spent lazing in bed making out..." she said cupping her ex-wife's cheek and kissing her temples before whispering in her ear "making love..." she breathlessly said as she pulled away enough to gaze at the older woman's eyes.

Miranda was still hesitant at this moment of time, knowing that if they proceeded to selfishly fulfill each other's happiness, they might hurt a few lives that meant nothing but give them love.

Andy saw her Hesitation and this time the writer grasped Miranda's shoulder and shook her. Fire was burning in her eyes as rage and frustration took over "please Miranda" she begged "take me, take all of me. be greedy for once at least you know you did something crazy to be happy for the past couple of years that we have been apart. Please Miranda. I want you to... i want you to take possession of me. The way you took possession of my heart all those years ago... I want to be yours. Just for a day, just for a day before I need to come back to my senses, back to my husband and kids and accept that you will always be too good for me to be the dragon tamer... just please let me have enough love to dwell on before reality starts to take its toll on both of us" she said as she kissed Miranda passionately.

At this point Miranda didn't hesitate. She opened her mouth to passionately return the kiss that she has always dreamed of for the past few years. All the pain, the hurt and the sadness was being washed away by the contentment of the longing to have the younger woman in her arms once again. For the first time since Andrea left, she once again felt loved...

They went home and do the things that the writer suggested. By the end of the day their bodies were entangled between the sheets as they shared the afterglow from the hours of love making. The two of them were insatiable for the past few hours, never for once giving the other time to bask on their release before making the effort to pleasure each other once again. Andy was afraid to let go, to miss every single minute that they were in this moment, at the townhouse, at Miranda's bedroom, between her sheets, between her legs, and a place where Andy Always stayed even after she left; inside Miranda's heart.

The editor wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulder as Andrea laid her head on her chest. Miranda was stroking her hair as silence took over between two of them. They knew what the other was thinking as the dreadful time of their separation was quickly approaching. Neither wanted to ruin the moment they just shared so they just quietly held each other; two hearts breaking in a single moment, a single time, a single cause, and a single fear for a shared love that ruined its chance to ever blossom as it did before.

Tears where silently flowing in their eyes before Andrea Finally lost it and broke down into sobs as she held on the love of her life tightly "thank you... oh god, thank you..." she sobbed once again.

They knew that it would be hard to ever recover what could now be considered as irretrievable. They were once given the chance to love one another but the differences were much too much for their love to conquer. With those thought running between the two of them, Andrea kissed the person that truly held her heart. she embraced her one last time before going back to the reality, going back to her family, and her husband... leaving the older woman to close the door of her house and together with it, the door to her heart; it was now officially locked and only the brunette held the key to open it once again. As she stared at the now empty house, she leaned her back on the door and once again allowed herself to break down knowing that she will never love anyone again as much as she loves Andrea...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please be kind to me since I hardly write anything pleasant…. I would be glad if anyone would leave their comments…. XD


End file.
